


Good Boy

by TheSilverField



Series: Ereri-Writing-Prompts (tumblr) [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, EreriWritingPrompt, EreriWritingPrompt12, Inspired by Dinklebert Art!, Levi's Birthday!, M/M, NSFW, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: Eren is such a good boy for Levi's birthday.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dinklebert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinklebert/gifts), [prince_rivailles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_rivailles/gifts).



> This work was inspired by [this](https://www.patreon.com/posts/ereri-begging-23101574) amazing Dinklebert art!!

“Captain Levi, may I come in?”

Eren’s unmistakably nervous voice called from just beyond the closed door of Levi’s office, sounding too shaky to actually be as chipper as he wanted it to.

“You sound like you’re gonna piss yourself,” Levi quipped back, unable to hide the smug ghost of a smile at the thought of how cute Eren’s pout must be right now. “Come on, Jaeger. Get your ass in here.”

Levi wiped his face clean of any teasing when the door creaked open, giving Eren a look that said he did nothing wrong. He was right about Eren pouting, those pink lips puckered, his eyebrows creased in a deep frown. It was so undeniably adorable that Levi debated getting up from his seat to lock the door and take him right on his desk. He would make Eren beg for his cock. Beg to come. He’d have him screaming and sobbing for release.

Eren could see it all reflecting in Levi’s slate grey eyes, a flash of lust striking as quickly as he had felt the same urge rush through his chest. It was in the way Levi watched every move he made, undressing him with only a look. Eren could practically already feel Levi touching him, his cock hardening in his pants at the thoughts of what he wanted Levi to do to him.

“Is there something you needed?” Levi asked softly, purring each word.

Eren stood frozen under his Captain’s steely gaze, snapping back to reality when he noticed Levi loosening his cravat, a sign that he was impatient tonight. Clearing his throat, he stepped completely inside, locking the door behind him. “Yes.”

Levi’s voice roughened now that the door was closed, the air buzzing with tension around the two like a magnetic field drawing them closer. “Yes, what?”

Eren shivered at that authoritative tone, “Yes, daddy.”

“Good boy.”

Levi stood to his feet now, walking around the front of his desk, a slow smirk crooking at the corners of his lips. “Come here, Eren. Kneel. Beg for me like you mean it.”

Eren followed his orders immediately, kneeling in front of Levi with his hands in his lap and his mouth open wide, tongue hanging for Levi to get a perfect view of his throat. He watched with hungry eyes as Levi unbuckled his belts and pants, pulling out his heavy cock to give it a few pumps before caressing Eren’s cheek.

“Look at you, pretty,” Levi whispers breathlessly, his own hand drawing out a slow moan that rumbled deep in his chest. “Such a pretty mouth. You want to put it to good use?”

Eren closed his mouth only to smile, leaning forward to nuzzle his cheek against his Levi’s already aching cock, smearing beads of precum across his sun-kissed skin. “Please, daddy. Let me make you feel good. It is your birthday, right?”

A shudder shot up Levi’s spine when Eren placed a kiss on his leaking tip, pupils blown wide as he looked down at his subordinate and lover. Without another word, he gently moved his hips forward, easing his cock passed Eren’s parted lips inch by agonizing inch. He was halfway in before he paused, giving Eren a moment to breathe.

“Blink once for yes, twice for no, and remember to grab hold of my knees to signal me to stop,” Levi ordered sternly, running his hands through Eren’s brown fringe. “Understand?”

Eren blinked once.

“Good boy. Daddy’s going to reward you now, okay?”

Another blink.

Levi smirked as he knotted his fingers in Eren’s hair, pushing further inside until he hit the back of Eren’s throat. He groaned at the feeling of his cock being enveloped by Eren’s hot, wet mouth, pulling out until only the tip remained before thrusting back inside.

Eren only gagged slightly, but it didn’t take long for him to get used to the euphoric feeling of Levi pounding inside of his mouth. With every thrust, he would swirl his tongue around Levi’s shaft, sucking the tip and pushing against the crown with the flat of his tongue. He knew just how Levi liked to fuck his face, knew when to moan and at what angle to hold his head. After being together for almost a year now, of course he did.

Levi threw his head back, panting as he held on tighter and thrust quicker, shallower, more sporadic. “Good boy,” he sighed breathlessly, feeling as if Eren was taking the oxygen right out of him. “Good boy, Eren. You’re so good at using that tongue, aren’t you? You’re always so good for daddy.”

Eren moaned around him in response, swallowing and sucking harder to make Levi grunt and groan, knowing he was about to cum.

Right on cue, Levi slowed his thrusts, giving Eren another moment to get some air before asking, “Once for down your throat, twice for all over your face. Your choice tonight, baby.”

Eren didn’t hesitate to blink twice, gasping for breath when Levi pulled completely out, and wasted no time in licking hot stripes up the shaft, kissing and sucking at the tip, never breaking eye contact. “Daddy, let me touch you? Let me help you. Please, daddy?”

All Levi could do at this point was nod and moan, seeing stars as Eren’s hand wrapped around his cock and tugged one, two, three times. Three times was all it took.

Levi growled as he released all over Eren’s face, painting his pretty tan skin in waves of white. Eren smiled as he caught cum on his lips and tongue, licking the parts of his mouth that he could reach and swallowing it all down. Levi leaned heavily against his desk, panting and gasping as he came down from such a beautiful high. With one last kiss to the tip, Eren tucked his cock back inside his pants for him, then grabbed the cravat that had hastily been thrown to the ground to wipe his face.

“I hope you don’t think that’s all you’re getting for your birthday, Levi.” Eren winked, standing to his feet with a smug grin.

Levi chuckled deeply, caressing Eren’s sticky cheek, finding that he really didn’t care if he was messy right now. “That so?”

Eren leaned down to capture Levi’s lips with his own, wrapping his arms around his waist to hold him tight. In a fit of bravery, Eren took control of the kiss, slipping his tongue inside Levi’s warm mouth before suddenly pulling away. He backed up towards the door connecting Levi’s office and bedroom, smirking as he stripped off his shirt.

“Yes, daddy.”


End file.
